


Well Rested

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Well Rested

**Title:** Well Rested  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #186: Sleeping Arrangements  
 **Warning(s):** Smug!Severus.  
 **A/N:** Sleeping arrangements can be complicated.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Well Rested

~

“Now...sleeping arrangements. Weddings are so complicated.” Molly looked around. “Neville with Ronnie, Hermione with Ginny, Severus, that leaves you with Harry--”

“What?” Ron cried. “No fair!”

“Silly,” Molly chided. “Of course it is.”

“But--”

Harry smacked Ron. “That’s fine!” he said brightly.

After she left, Ron grumbled, “She clearly doesn’t know you’re together.”

“Indeed.” Severus smiled.

“I can’t share a room with Hermione!” Ron whinged.

“How unfortunate,” Snape murmured, steering Harry out of the room. “Well, goodnight. Must make sure Harry gets his rest.”

“Bastard,” Ron muttered.

“That was mean,” Harry chuckled.

Severus smirked. “I live for such moments.”

~


End file.
